Snowed In
by True-Poet-At-Heart
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie win a vacation to a Mountain resort. When they get there they find that they are not the only ones that have rented the cabin. And to top it all off a major snow storm hits leaving them all Snowed In.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella," It's a Saturday for goodness sake

"Bella," It's a Saturday for goodness sake! Why in the world does that little pixie feel the need to get up before nine o'clock?

"Bella, you need to get up now or we are going to miss our flight!" Alice called from the doorway. Oh that's right I totally forgot. Alice had won an all expenses paid trip to Twilight Mountain Resort. She had earned enough credits on her one credit card for spending so much. She is an extensive shopper. I'd have to say she obsessed.

Not wanting to make Alice mad I quickly threw off the covers and jumped off the bed. Not a good idea because of course I being Bella Swan, the klutziest girl alive, managed to get my foot caught in the covers and fall face first to the hard wood floor.

"Oww." I cried as I came into contact with the hard floor.

"What did you do this time Bella?" asked Rosalie. I looked up from the floor to find Rosalie, my other best friend, in the door way. Rosalie was very beautiful, long blonde hair, a toned body and not to mention a killer attitude to go along with it. Alice was a very short girl around 5' 1", she had a very bouncy personality and pale skin with stunning dark blue eyes; her hair was also cropped short into little spikes. My friends were both beauties while I was just plain old Bella Swan. I was 5' 4" and had ordinarily plain brown hair and boring brown eyes. I also had unusually pail skin and when I blushed I could beat the color of a tomato.

"Well, I haven't said hello to the floor in a while and I thought it was a little rude not to say hi for such a long time." I replied while getting off the floor.

"Okay, I see. So anyway Alice wanted me to make sure that you dressed decently and not in jeans and a t-shirt."

"What's wrong with jeans and a t-shirt??" I scowled at Rose. Alice and Rose always wanted me to wear fashionably small clothes, when I was fine with just jeans and a tee.

"Well since we are going to the mountains, to a ski resort, and it will be snowing you probably don't want to be wearing a t-shirt." Rose smirked.

"Okay, Okay. Fine!" I said throwing my arms in the air in an exasperated fashion. "You and Alice win! But I am going to wear jeans.." Rose looked ready to yell at me so I continued quickly. "… But I will wear a nice sweater with them." Rosalie looked pleased as she turned and walked out of my room leaving me to get dressed.

* * *

"Can you believe I had to pay extra for my luggage?" Alice whined as we were boarding the plane.

"Well Alice, it could be because you had five bags that weighed like fifty pounds each!" I exclaimed. I had brought only two pieces of luggage, Rosalie brought three and Alice had five.

"But inside those bags are the necessities for our vacation!" Alice continued to whine.

"Alice you brought like your entire wardrobe! And like your whole shoe collection! You don't need a whole suitcase full of shoes." I wined back at Alice; maybe she'd get the hint.

"I didn't bring my entire wardrobe I brought some of yours and Rose's silly. You know you can never be…" Thump. I wasn't looking where I was going and I tripped over a foot that was in the aisle way of the plane. Not only did I hurt myself but the foot I tripped over belonged to a middle aged man who looked very angry that I also spilled his coffee.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry. I didn't look where I was walking." I started to ramble on. The man just looked at me, shook his head and turned back to the paper he was reading, forgetting about his spilt coffee. I quickly walked away and found my seat next to Alice and Rose.

"Have a nice trip Bella?" Alice inquired as I sat down. Annoying little pixie. Before I could answer her with a witty reply the pilot came over the loudspeaker and announced that we would be taking off.

After a long plane ride, it was only three hours but felt like so much longer because Alice was bouncing the whole way, we went to baggage claim to pick up our luggage. I was zoning out until I heard Alice's voice yelling.

"What do you mean you only have one bag? We have ten pieces of luggage and we need them for our trip this week. How could you lose ten pieces of luggage?" Alice was turning red now. Oh, I felt bad for the baggage claim lady.

"We are very sorry and as soon as we receive them we can send them to where you are staying. We will probably receive them here tomorrow. We would love to give you a free car rental for the time you are staying here. We are very sorry about the luggage mishap." The lady handled this very well, she was lucky that she trying to appease Alice. Alice gave in and we got our one bag of luggage.

Once we were in the car Alice spoke up again.

"Why don't we see the town before we go to the resort?"

"That sound s like I great idea Alice." Rose replied. I only grunted. 'Seeing the town' as Alice put it usually meant shopping and I was not one for shopping.

"Oh be quite Bella, we won't be long!" Alice said trying to make me go along with her idea.

Three hours later

We were finally heading up to the cabin. For the pictures Alice got it was a beautiful cabin, with a beautiful view of the surrounding mountains. It was a three bedroom, four bathroom log cabin with a fire place and a fully stocked kitchen and a huge living room.

The pictures didn't even show its full beauty. It was massive. We were so excited that we jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. Alice put her keys into the door and turned the lock. We were amazed by the inside of the cabin and went to look around. When we got to the living room we were shocked there were people sitting there. They saw us at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" we all shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

"_What are you doing here?" we all shouted._

Too say that I was shocked would be an understatement. There were three people sitting in the living room around the fire. They also had the same expressions I was sure that Alice, Rose and I had.

"We are here because we one an all expenses paid trip and this is are cabin for the week. Now the question is what are you doing here?" Alice was the first to break the silence.

"We booked this cabin two weeks ago." said a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked around at the others in the room. There was one boy and two girls. One girl had curly brown hair and the other girl had medium length blonde hair.

"Well we won this cabin two months ago." Rosalie snapped backed.

"Well we were hear first." Said a nasally voice that belonged to the blonde girl.

"Guys, its already getting dark how about we relax for tonight and since I'm sure the office is closed by now, we can figure this out in the morning." I was trying to be the voice of reason. They all looked at me and then outside. It was dark outside and you could see the snow falling near the porch light.

"I guess your right." Alice sighed. "How about we introduce ourselves. I'm Alice, and this is Rosalie" Alice pointed to Rose. "and this is Bella."

"My name is Mike," Mike was looking at me while he said it. Oh no. "this is Jessica," he pointed to the brunette, "and this is Lauren." He pointed to the blonde. "Tyler is also with us but he was tired from driving the whole day and wanted to get some sleep."

"Well now that that is settled we need to decide on sleeping arrangements. How about the boys in one room, Lauren and Jessica in the second room and then us three can have the last room." Alice spoke up.

"Sounds good." Mike replied. He was still looking at me with a strange expression of, was it lust? Jess was glaring daggers at me. I guess she like him, but that was okay because I had absolutely no feelings for him except disgust.

Alice, Rose and I walked to our room. It had one bed so that meant someone would be sleeping on the floor, and a bathroom. It also had a huge window that overlooked a mountain. Not that we could see the mountain since it was pitch black outside.

"Alice?" She was currently jumping up and down on the queen sized bed.

"Hmm?"

"Um can we find out what's in the suitcase case? I want to get a shower and I would appreciate a change of clothes." My muscles were sore from being dragged around town by Alice and trying on clothes.

Alice walked over to the suitcase and slowly opened the zipper. It was just our luck that we happened to have the bag that had all of Alice's shoes. Why oh Why?

"Alice we don't have any clothes. Now I can't get a shower and change!" I complained to Alice. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Of course, we have clothes. We went shopping today remember?" How could I forget? "And I bought you clothes but they are in the car." I turned to leave and walk out of the room.

"Hey Bella while your out there can you bring all of the bags?" Rosalie added. Great. So now I not only have to freeze outside getting my bags but I also have to freeze while getting all the other bags.

After putting on my shoes, I carefully walked outside to the car. The ground was covered with snow and I was sure that there was ice underneath the snow. I was glad that the cabin had a porch light because it was very dark outside. When I got to the car I noticed that there was about two inches of snow covering the car. I walked around to the trunk and opened it. There were about five very full bags. I really wanted to get inside because I was freezing cold, so I decided to try and balance the five full bags on my arm. I stated to trudge back to the cabin. Not a good idea for a klutz. I hit a patch of ice and slipped. With my arms so full I wasn't able to break my fall and I ended up on my butt.

As I got up and carefully made my way back to the front door, I saw a movement to my left. I looked closer and saw that it was just a branch blowing in the breeze. Gee Bella get a hold of yourself it was nothing.

_SNAP!_

I heard a twig snap behind me. There has to be something there, I thought to myself. I slowly turned around and saw what made the noise. Not ten feet away from me I saw a giant silhouette of a very big and furry mammal standing on two feet. It was huge and started to come towards me. I screamed and ran back to the cabin, forgetting about my clumsiness, through the front door and locked the door with the regular lock and then the deadbolt.

"ALICE! ROSE!" I yelled, silently begging God for my two friends to come quick. He answered my prayers because the next thing I know two very looking shocked friends of mine were in front of me.

"What? What's wrong Bella?" a very concerned Rose asked. We were in the living room, as was Mike, Jessica, and Lauren. They were sitting around the fire with the light off but they were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"It..it..it was..it was an abominable…THAT!" I yelled pointing to huge glass window. The creature was now banging on the glass. The glass shook as the beast kept banging.

"AHHHH" A very high pitched girly scream came from around the fire. "We're going to die! It's going to kill us and eat us and I don't want to die!" I turned to look at Mike. He had jumped up from his spot and was now holding onto a pillow.

Everyone would have laughed at Mike but we were all frozen with fear. Suddenly the beast stopped banging on the glass. As we stared at him we saw two other figures approach the glass.

"Oh my goodness! There's more! We're gonna die, I'm too pretty to die!" screamed the voice of Lauren. Her voice was very high pitched and hurt my ears. Just then someone came running from the bedrooms. It was a guy and I could only assume that it was Tyler, he was about 6' 1" and had brown hair.

"What are you guys… Ahhh! What are those?" Tyler asked.

"Abominable Snowmen!!" Alice screamed.

Tyler screamed and ran back towards the bedrooms. I looked towards the creatures again and the biggest one looked like he was laughing? Just then Rose walked towards the wall near a light switch.

"Oh my Goodness. I can't believe all you guys those are not abominable snowmen!" WE all looked at her confused. She flicked the light switch and a light turned on outside of the window.

Rose was right there weren't any abominable snowmen but three people in parkas with their hoods up. The biggest one was now on the ground laughing.

Rose walked to back door and opened it letting not only the three people in but also the freezing cold air and some snow.

When they were inside and the door was shut they took off their hoods and stripped out of there parkas. The three people were three guys, three very gorgeous guys. The big one had dark curly hair and huge muscles. The next guy had honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. When I looked to the last guy, my breath caught in my throat. He was awe striking, he had muscles but wasn't as built as the first guy and his eyes were a stunning emerald green. I was broken out of my trance by Rose speaking up.

"Let me guess you three also booked this cabin for this week?"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Let me guess you three also booked this cabin for this week?" _

"Umm. Yea we did. How did you know and what are you doing in our cabin?" The big bear of a man said.

"Well you see, I won this cabin two months ago for this week, so my two friends and I," Alice pointed to Rose and I and then herself. "came up here for this week. Then those three," she pointed to Mike, Jessica and Lauren. "and the guy you saw run into the back room booked this cabin about two weeks ago for this week." She paused and took a very big breath. "Now, I'm assuming you three booked this cabin for this week also."

The three guys just stared open mouthed at Alice and nodded. To say they were a little surprise would be an under statement.

"Well, since the office is closed by now, we will figure this out in the morning." I said.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" came the very obnoxiously annoying voice of Jessica. I looked over at her and she was staring lustfully at the three new comers. "My name is Jessica." She purred. She actually purred like a cat, but it sounded more like she has something stuck in her throat.

"I'm Lauren." I looked towards Lauren only to find her sticking her chest out some. They both seamed desperate. I looked towards Alice and saw her roll her eyes. I stifled a laugh that was trying to escape at the patheticness of the two girls.

"My name is Mike." I noticed that Mike was glaring at the three guys and the guys had confusion written all over their faces.

"Hi! I'm Alice," it did not escape my notice how she only looked toward the tall lanky blonde haired guy. As Rosalie introduced herself, I also noticed it was directed to the big brawny guy who looked like a bear. I was so caught up in my thought that I didn't realize I was next on the list of introductions. Alice's cough snapped me out of it. I directed my eyes to the ground.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Isabella but please call me Bella." I said. I looked up from the ground and locked eyes with an Angel. I realized that we were leaning towards each other; he was standing about three feet away from me. A voice interrupted my ogling.

"Pleased to meet you all, my name is Jasper." The lanky boy with blonde hair spoke. I notice how his eyes were directed toward Alice. His voice had a bit of a southern drawl in it.

"I'm Emmett!" A booming voice called out. It was the bear of a man. I looked to the last guy and notice that he was staring at me. Our eyes locked and I blushed.

"Hello, my name is Edward." His voice was sweet like honey and as smooth as velvet. He came closer to me, still keeping eye contact, and grabbed my hand. Slowly he lifted my hand toward his mouth and planted a kiss on the back of it. I felt a jolt of electricity course through my body. I felt more heat rise to my face as it became redder and redder. I heard a gagging noise coming from my left. Edward dropped my hand and I turned to look where the noise came from and saw Lauren with a look of disgust on her face.

"I'm hungry," wined Emmett. I laughed; he reminded me of a three year old.

"Yeah, I am too." Alice piped on. "Oh Bella!" She sang my name.

"Alice." I acknowledged.

"Bella, will you please make us some food?" she stuck out her bottom lip and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Alice." My resolve was breaking down. I really wanted to take a shower but Alice's puppy dog eyes were making it hard to refuse.

"Please Bella?" Emmett had also joined Alice and was making a puppy dog face that was so hard to resist. With the two of them joining together I gave up and went into the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen to see what it was supplied with. It was a fully stocked kitchen I came to realize. I decided to make pizza with a salad, something easy and quick and maybe I'd make a dessert. After I had all of the ingredients, a voice caught me off guard.

"Do you need any help?" I turned around and looked at Edward. He was standing there in jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt that clung tightly to his muscles.

"Sure!" I answered a little too quickly. "I mean if you really want to that is." I tried to cover up. He chuckled quietly.

"Yes, I would love to." His word sent my heart beating faster. This shouldn't be happening, I barely knew him and I was already attracted to him.

We started to make the pizza, making the dough and kneading it and rolling it out.

"So tell me a little about yourself?" Edward asked.

"Well, I grew up in Forks, Washington with my friends Alice and Rosalie; I go to Seattle University. I'm pursuing a career in English literature and I am the klutziest person in the world." I finished and looked to him only to find him staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So tell me about yourself." I prompted.

"Well I was born in Chicago, my parents died when I was little and I went to live with my aunt and uncle, Emmett's parents in Alaska where I met Jasper. I also go to Seattle University and I am going to be a doctor. I also like to play the piano."

"You go to Seattle University?" He nodded. "What year are you going into?"

"My Junior year, and what year are you in?" He asked and I felt my heart rate pick up.

"I'm in my Junior year also." I exclaimed.

We continued to talk while making the pizza and the salad. I learned a lot about him. He was 21, same age as me, he loved to read and loved the mountains almost as much as I did. He was here on a vacation that his aunt and uncle had given to the boys.

We stared to make the dessert. We had decided on a triple chocolate cake. We added the 'wet' ingresients together first; the eggs, milk, vanialla, and such. And then we added the dry ingredients together.

"Hey Edward, can you bring the dry ingredients over here?" I whirled around to face him and a huge thing of flour, baking soda, and coco came fling in my face.

"Oh, Bella I am so sorry. I slipped and.." I cut him off.

"It's okay Edward, I forgive you." Then I did something bold, I grabbed some batter in my hand and flicked in his face. His shocked expression soon turned mischievous as a smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed an egg from beside him and held it over my head. I realized what he was doing a second too late. The next thing I knew my head was covered in egg. I grabbed some flour and threw it in his face. We had started an all out war of flour, batter and eggs.

When we were done, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. We were both covered, our hair a mess, clothes ruined, flour and eggs all over us.

"Aww man, now we'll never know how it tasted." I wined playfully. Edward came over to me and took his finger and wiped some of the batter off my face. He out his finger in his mouth.

"It tastes wonderful." He smiled. I noticed the close proximity of him. And I locked my eyes with his. He looked down at my lips and I looked at his. Slowly he started to lean forward. His lips were millimeters from mine….

BEEP!

The oven went off signaling that the pizza was done. I open my eyes which I didn't realize I had closed and sighed. I was disappointed and I looked at Edward to find that he was disappointed to. We both quickly coved it up and I went to get the pizza out of the oven. Edward got the salad and plates and we went to the living room where everyone was around the fire talking and laughing. I noticed that tyler had joined the group. They looked to us and noticed our apperences.

"What happened to you?" The naisly voice of Lauren came.

"We were making a cake." I replied. A smile on my face.

"Yum cake! When is it gonna be done." Emmett mumbled already stuffing his face with pizza.

"Well, it's not going to get done. All of the batter is gone." Edward replied. I looked to Alice and she gave me a look that ment 'we'll talk later.' I nodded and went to clean up. Edward followed. Once we were done woth the kitchen I went to get a shower and so did Edward. Different bathrooms of course.

I came out of the shower relaxed and renewed. My tummy started to growl and I realized that I didn't eat yet. I went down to the kitchen to see Edward standing with two plates of pizza in his hand.

"Hey, I got us some pizza before it was gone." I smiled and my heart swelled at the gesture. He handed me a plate. And grabbed a glass of water. I repeated the same gesture and we walked into the living room with everyone else. They had finished eating. Edward and I sat down.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett shouted.

* * *

**Please some ideas for the game. True-Poet-At-Heart**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Let's play a game!" Emmett shouted._

"What game should we play?" Jasper questioned.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Rosalie was the first one to speak up. Throughout the group there was a chorus of no's at the game.

"Oh, I got it! How about Truth or Dare?" Mike exclaimed. I looked around the room and everyone looked tired and worn out. I highly doubted anyone wanted to play a game that required movement.

"Wait!" yelled Alice. "I have the perfect game. We should play Would You Rather!" That was one of my favorite games.

"I'm in." I said and everyone else seemed to agree to join the game.

Edward took my plate and glass and went to put them in the kitchen with his while everyone moved the furniture into a circle. The living room had three couches, Two three seaters and a love seat. They were all positioned in a semicircle around the fire place. Alive and Rose sat on the love seat while Lauren and Jessica and Tyler sat on one of the three seaters. Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor near the fire. I was sitting in the middle of the other couch when Mike came over to me and sat on my left, very close to me. When Edward came back he sat on my right and I moved a little closer to him.

"Alright let's start this game!" yelled Emmett.

"Okay, I'll ask first." Alice yelled. What was with all the yelling tonight? "Okay, how about Edward. Would you rather live with out music or live without T.V.?"

"I would rather live without T.V." Edward answered.

"Aww, come on that's like the easiest question you could have asked him!" Emmett interjected. "His life is pretty much music."

I looked at Edward and his gorgeous green eyes caught mine.

"Really! Do you play an instrument?" I asked amazed. I was getting to know him more and more.

"Yeah, I play the piano." He smiled sheepishly. He leaned his head down to my ear. "I'll have to play it for you sometime." As he drew his face back I looked at him and smiled, and he returned it with his heart stopping crooked smile.

"Alright enough chitchat. Edward, ask someone a question." Emmett whined.

"Okay, how about Tyler, would you rather have three eyes or webbed feet?" Edward questioned.

"Hmm, I think I would rather have webbed feet." Tyler answered. "Rosalie, would you rather be rich with a job you hate or make less money with a job you love?"

"Make less money with a job I love." Rose said. "Jessica, would you rather kiss a jelly fish or step on a crab?"

"I would rather step on a crab, there is no way I would let my lips touch a jellyfish." Jess exclaimed.

After Jessica's answer I felt the couch shift on my left. I discreetly looked over and saw that Mike had moved closer to me. He had moved so that he was almost touching me. I scooted closer to Edward and I looked up to him and I saw him glaring at Mike.

"Jasper would you rather write the worst book in history or write the worst song?" Jess asked.

"Worst book because not many people will know about it. Lauren would you rather to be saved by Superman or Prince Charming?"

"Superman, duh! He's so hot and Prince Charming is from my childhood." Lauren's nasally voice was starting to get on my nerves. "So, like Emmett would you rather get free chocolate for a year or free potatoes forever?"

"Free potatoes!" Emmett exclaimed. "Mike, would you rather not be able to bath for a month or not be able to brush your teeth for six months?"

"Not being able to brush my teeth, I'd just chew that mint gum." Mike stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Okay, so Bella would you rather kiss me or Edward?"

"Are you serious?" I asked Mike. He was the only one to ask a question like that.

"Come on Bella, are you afraid to answer?" taunted Lauren.

"No, I'm not." I sighed and then mumbled. "Edward." I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"What was that? I couldn't hear." Emmett said.

"Edward." I said louder all the while my face was growing hotter. I felt Edward grab my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled his trademark smile.

"Alice, would you rather give up shopping for a year or not be able to shop in your favorite store forever?" I knew this would be a hard question.

"Bellllla." Alice whined. "Do I have to pick one?"

"Yes." I said.

While Alice was debating I noticed that Edward still had his hand in mine. I felt the couch shift on my left more. Mike had moved closer. I scooted closer to Edward for the second time this night except now I was right next to him or bodies touching. I couldn't help but notice the electricity between us.

"Well, I will have to say that I would rather to not be able to go in my favorite store."

The game continued for a few more rounds, and I felt myself get more and more tired. Mike kept moving closer and I was practically on Edward's lap. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and my eye lids started to fall.

"Let's all get some sleep." Edward suggested to the other, who were looking tired as well. "It's already one in the morning."

Everybody got up and I said goodnight to everyone. Edward grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips.

"Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

"Night Edward."

When Alice, Rose and I were back in the room after getting ready for bed, the questions began.

"So Bella, you like Edward." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes." I answered Alice's statement.

"What happened in the kitchen?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well we got in a fight with the batter and we almost kissed but the time went off on the oven." I sighed. "What about you two? I noticed you staring at those Jasper and Emmett."

"Well, when you were with Edward. Jasper and I were talking. They go to the same school as us! I found out a lot about him. He wants to be a pediatrician and he's so nice."

"While you two were with the ones you like, Emmett and I were talking. He loves cars like I do and he's a giant teddy bear."

We continued talking for a while. I fell asleep on the floor while Alice and Rose were on the bed.

The next morning I woke up around eight. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't and I decided to make breakfast. I passed the living room and I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett sleeping and snoring on the couches. When I looked at Edward, I couldn't help but smile. He was lying on a big couch with covers everywhere. His mouth was slightly open and a small smile graced his face.

I made my way into the kitchen and started to get out ingredients for pancakes. I also was going to make eggs, bacon, and toast. As I was making breakfast everyone started to come to the kitchen to eat it.

"Mmmm Bella, this food is really good." Emmett said in between bites. Everyone else agreed while I blushed at the comment.

After breakfast some of us took showers while the others got to know each other. I found out that Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler were from New York and some other random things like that.

"Hey, its noon. The office is probably open now." Alice stated. "We should call." Alice went to the phone and picked it up. We were all watching her and saw a look of confusion cross her face. She hung up and looked at us.

"There wasn't a dial tone. The phone was dead." Alice told the room.

"Well we can try or cell phones." Jasper assured us.

I went to get my phone and I saw that I didn't have any service. I walked back into the living room to find everyone looking at there phones.

"Mine doesn't have any service." I said. A chorus of 'mine doesn't either' floated around the room. No one had service.

"Well, how about some of us hike down to the main office. I don't think it's that far away." Edward said.

"Okay, I'm in!" Emmett said.

About fifteen minutes later Emmett, Edward, Mike and Tyler were all suited up in snow gear. Jasper had volunteered to stay with the girls.

We were in the living room talking waiting for the guys to get back. An hour later, they were back, snow covered, shivering, and reddened faces. I went to heat up so hot chocolate so they could warm up. Alice helped me and soon we were all sitting around the fire waiting to hear the guys' story.

"We left here and started to head down the road. The problem was that the road was covered in snow, about two feet of it with ice underneath. We tried to find another way down but there were huge snow drifts everywhere and it's still snowing. There is no plausible way to get down to the office, unless we want to freeze to death." Emmett said.

"So you guys know what this means?" Alice asked while we all shook our heads. "We're snowed in!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

"_So you guys know what this means?" Alice asked while we all shook our heads. "We're snowed in!"_

I looked around the room and everyone had the same expression on, shock. The situation wasn't that bad. We were all civil to each other and got along somewhat and we had food and heat.

"It's not that bad. The snow will melt some and then we can go down to the office." Jasper's voice broke us all out of our thoughts.

"He's right, the snow should melt soon and in a day or two we will be able to get off this mountain." Rosalie agreed.

"Yeah, it's not that bad." Tyler agreed. "We still have electricity and plenty of food, we should be fine for a couple of days."

We all agreed with Tyler's statement and went off to do our own things. I went into my room and found Alice painting her nails and Rose was reading a fashion magazine. I walked over to my bag and grabbed Wuthering Heights out of it. I was so glad that I had packed it in my carry on. As I was leaving the room a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Alice!" I called.

"Yeah."

"I was just thinking and how are we going to get our luggage? They can't possibly make it up the mountain and we can't make it down."

"Oh My Gosh! You are so right Bella. I can't believe that I forgot about that. Well we have our clothes from shopping and we should only be here a day or so, and I'm sure that the airport will hold our suitcases."

I walked out of the room and I went to the living room and walked near the fire. The room was deserted and quiet, a perfect place to read. I grabbed a pillow and a blanket and sat on the floor near the fire. Before I started to read I looked out of the giant window and saw the snow fall towards the ground. It kept coming and coming. It made me wonder if we would ever get down the mountain.

I was so caught up in the enticing world of Catherine and Heathcliff that I didn't notice someone in the room until they were standing beside me. I was jumped when I heard them clear their throat. I looked up to find Edward fighting a laugh. I glared at him while my heart clamed down. Yet, it never did calm down because the next thing I knew he was sitting beside me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, Alice and Rose are in their room and Jasper and Emmett are playing video games in Tyler's room. I think that Tyler is in there with them. Jessica and Mike are eating in the kitchen and I have no idea where Lauren is." His honey sweet voice answered.

"Video games? I didn't know there was a game system here, let alone a T.V."

"Oh there's not. Emmett just can't live without video games so he brought his system along with a T.V." He replied. His velvet smooth voice was music to my ears. He leaned down and put his lips by my ear. "And I am right here with you." His voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you cold?" He pulled back and looked at me with mischievous eyes. He then put his arm around my shoulder and I thought my heart was going to burst. I turned my head and looked up at him. He smiled in response and leaned his face closer. Our face got closer and closer his lips were millimeters away from mine but just like last time…..

"AHHHHH!"

…. we were interrupted.

We both pulled back quickly and jumped up to see where the screaming was coming from. I'm sure disappointment was apparent on my features and we ran through the house to Lauren's and Jessica's bedroom. When we got in there everyone else was in there surrounding the bathroom.

"Kill it! Kill it!" shouted Lauren. I poked my head in the door to see Lauren up on the bathroom counter pointing towards the floor at a dead moth. The funniest thing was that she had green mask all over her face and was in a towel all wet.

"Lauren, it's dead already." Tyler reassured her.

"I don't care." She screamed. "Kill it again!"

"Don't worry Lauren." Emmett charged into the bathroom. "I'll get it."

_Oh no._ I thought this was not going to go over well. Emmett picked up the moth and walked closer towards Lauren. She shrieked as he was walking over while the rest of us were laughing hysterically. He brought it near her face and then put it in the trash.

"See Lauren no harm done." Emmett bellowed. His amusement erupted everyone into laughter again.

We all exited the room and headed into the kitchen. It was around four in the afternoon and I was starting to get hungry.

"I'm going to make something to eat. Does anyone want anything?" I knew it should have been a bad idea to ask but it was the courteous thing to do. A chorus of yes' went around the room.

"Hey, Edward. You should make burgers, the really good kind that you made last week." Emmett exclaimed.

I looked toward Edward. "You cook?" I asked him and yet I wasn't surprised it was Edward after all and he was amazing at everything.

"Yes, but not as well as you." I blushed at his comment.

"Well how about you two make dinner together." Alice turned and winked at me. I blushed harder at that.

"That would be great." Edward replied.

"Hey Bella." I turned to see Emmett looking at me with puppy dog eyes. "Will you please make that cake that we never got to eat?"

"Alright, fine. Emmett."

Everyone left the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone. I walked to the cabinet and got out the ingredients that I need for the cake and some potatoes to make French fries to eat with the burgers.

Before I started to make the food, I walked over to the radio and popped in my favorite Cd. I started to sing along to the words and I looked over to Edward. He looked at me with astonishment.

"You know Skillet?" he questioned.

"Yeah they are my favorite band."

"Mine too."

As we made dinner we discussed our favorite bands I told him that I like Skillet, Disciple, Seventh Day Slumber and Debussy. He told me that he also like Skillet, Disciple, Thousand Foot Krutch, and classical including Debussy. We kept talking and even managed to make the cake with few casualties. We put the cake into the oven before we ate dinner.

We all ate dinner in the living room again all of us connecting. Of course, Lauren and Jessica were still hitting on the guys, meaning Emmett, Jasper and Edward, but Alice, Rose and I looked past that.

Alice and Rose were getting along great with Jasper and Emmett. Alice claims that Jasper is the 'one' and Rose said that she and Emmett were meant to be. I had asked them how this was possible with knowing them for not even one day. They replied that it was just a feeling that they had when the other was around. I thought about Edwards and my relationship. There was only one problem. There really wasn't one. We flirted with each other and almost kissed twice but he hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend. Yet, I reminded myself I had only known him for one day, but I didn't know if I was ready for love. I had only had one boyfriend in my life, if you could call him a boyfriend. We were just really good friends and tried to take it one step further but it was awkward, because Jacob Black was like my brother.

After dinner, Edward and I were complimented on the meal. I had to admit that the burgers he made were absolutely delicious. I walked into the kitchen to get the cake out of the oven. I opened the oven and a very yummy aroma of chocolate cake wafted out. I inhaled the scent and I went to get pot holders to get the cake out of the oven. As soon as I set the cake down on the counter, I heard a giant thud and then the power went out.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a giant thud and then the power went out

_I heard a giant thud and then the power went out._

"Bella? Bella?" I heard a familiar frantic voice call to me.

"I'm right here." I called.

"Are you okay?" I heard Edwards voice come through the semidarkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I heard a giant thud and wanted to make sure you didn't fall." Worry filled his voice.

"No I didn't fall." I walked to a cabinet and started to search for flash lights and matches for the candles that were placed around the house. Edward, sensing what I was doing, started to help me. It wasn't long until we found two flashlights and a box and a half of matches. I lit a candle in the kitchen and then Edward and I were off to the living room to find everyone else.

"What happened?" Edward asked the group when we got there. I looked around and I could see every one but the light was fading quickly.

"A huge pile of snow fell off the roof and landed on the power lines. It looks like we are stuck here with out power now." Jasper explained in a calm voice. How could he be so calm? Yet, I felt not as panicky when he said it. He just had a calmness factor to him.

"What are we going to do?" Rose questioned. "The power in off, which means that the heat is off and our rooms won't get any heat so we'll freeze."

"Can't we just move all of the mattresses in here and then keep the fire going. That will give us heat plus we have the blankets and confuters from the beds." Edward uttered.

"That's a great idea," Mike spoke, "but tomorrow we will have to get some more fire wood. Our supply is almost gone."

We all went to our rooms to get the mattresses, well the guys did. The girls bought the covers and pillows. We looked through the closets to find more covers to keep us warm. When we all brought our findings to the living room the guys had moved the couches to the sides of the room and had the mattresses positioned in a line. I counted the mattresses and found that we had five. That was good that we could all fit. The not so good part was that a guy and a girl would have to share. I would probably be that girl; I could only hope that the guy I got would not be Mike or Tyler.

After we had finished setting up it was around seven forty five. It was now completely black out side. We had the fire going and different candles set up so that we could see a little bit. I went into the kitchen to look around and found that we had enough food to last for five days not to mention the food in the refrigerator and freezer. I also found metal pokers for around the fire that we could cook hotdogs on or roast marshmallows. Upon discovering these metal pokers, I uncovered chocolate bars, marshmallows and graham crackers, perfect smore material.

I blew out the candle in the kitchen so it did not burn and ambled back into the living room. Everyone was laughing and joking. I also noticed that Alice had her camera out and was taking photos of everyone.

"Who wants smores?" I asked as I sat down on the floor by Edward.

"Me! Me! Me!" Emmett cried. I opened the bag of marshmallows and handed him a poker. Everyone else started to grab marshmallows and pokers.

After we were all stuffed with smores, we started to settle down. Edward had wrapped his arm over my shoulder for the second time that day and I rested my head on his shoulder. Rose and Emmett were in a similar position that Edward and I were in but they snuck kisses every once in a while. Alice and Jasper were close but they were just looking at each other. Even though they didn't act like Rose and Emmett in their affections, you could tell that they were very much in love with each other.

I started to yawn and Edward chuckled. I looked up at him and our eyes locked. In his eyes there was an emotion I couldn't uncover. His other arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and I felt something tap my head. His lips maybe?

"We should probably get some sleep." Alice said. "We have a long day tomorrow." We all agreed and I went over to a mattress.

"Wait, Alice. I don't have any pajamas. They're in the luggage the airport lost." I sighed it looked like I would be sleeping in jeans. Last night I slept in a tank top and shorts because Alice had bought them yesterday, in winter, in a snowy town. Go figure. Alice and Rose had gotten a pair of pajamas but I had refused because I didn't want anymore clothes.

"You can borrow so of my cloths." Edward offered. I smiled at him and followed him into the guys' room where the luggage was being kept. He handed me a t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Thank you." I changed and then we went back into the living room, all the while I was soaking in his wonderful scent.

Edward followed and laid down beside me. I was next to Alice and Jasper where next to Emmett and Rose. Next to Rose were Lauren and Jessica and next to them were Mike and Tyler.

I got under the warm covers and snuggled next to Edward. His warm arms encircled my waist. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

"Night Edward." I sighed

"Good night Bella." He replied. As I was almost unconscious I thought I heard him whisper. "I love you."

When I woke up in the morning, I was freezing. I realized it was because my own personal space heater was gone. I turned and looked to around me to see that everyone else was still sleeping. I sighed and dug deeper into the covers hoping he would return.

My dream was pleasant. Edward and I were sitting in a beautiful meadow. Talking and soaking up the sun together. I awoke with a smile on my face and I noticed that I was warm. I slowly opened my eyes to see bright green eyes staring back at me. He smiled at me and I smiled in response.

"Where were you earlier this morning?" I inquired.

He smirked. "Why did you miss me?"

I blushed and said, "Yes. I was cold." I put on my best puppy dog pout.

"Well if you must know I was watching the sunrise. It's one of my favorite times of day. I am also sorry that you were cold. Please forgive me?" He was always such a gentlemen and I loved it.

"Of course, I forgive you." I smiled and he started to lean closer to me. I was certain that this time nothing would mess this moment up. His lips were almost upon mine.

"BREAKFAST!" Emmett's voice boomed. I groaned and pulled away. Edward's face mirrored mine.

"Don't worry love, well get to someday." I smiled he had called me love. It made my heart soar. I pecked his check and sat up. Lauren and Jessica were just getting up and Alice and Jasper were by the fire. Mike and Tyler were nowhere to be seen and Emmett and Rose were coming out of the kitchen with food.

"What's for breakfast?" Edward looked at Emmett. "Oh no, you didn't?" I looked at Edward questionably. "She's going to kill you."

I turned and looked at Emmett. He had a try full of different pastries. I looked for my cake and noticed that it was not there.

"Emmett, where is my.." I looked up at Emmett's face. It was covered with chocolate, not just any chocolate but the kind my cake was made of. "Emmett you better not have eaten my cake."

"Umm, of course I didn't." He laughed nervously.

"Emmett how could you? I really wanted some." Alice whined.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

After breakfast we decided who would go on the trip for firewood. Edward volunteered so naturally I said I would go with him. Since I was going, Mike wanted to go. Emmett also decided to go just for the entertainment of me in the snow. We were all suited up and ready to go gather fire wood. We just didn't know how dangerous it was out there.


End file.
